The present disclosure relates to an image pickup device including a photoelectric conversion element and an image pickup display system including such an image pickup device.
Various types of devices have been proposed as an image pickup device that includes the photoelectric conversion element in a pixel (an image pickup pixel). Examples of such an image pickup device as mentioned above include a so-called optical touch panel, a radiation (for example, X-rays) image pickup device, and others.
A so-called indirect conversion type one and a so-called direct conversion type one are available as the radiation image pickup device in the above image pickup devices. In the above-mentioned devices, the indirect conversion type radiation image pickup device is of the type that radiation that has been incident is converted into visible light by wavelength conversion using a scintillator or the like and then the visible light is subjected to photoelectric conversion by a photodiode to obtain a signal charge. On the other hand, the direct conversion type radiation image pickup device is of the type that an amorphous semiconductor (α-Se or the like) that generates the signal charge on the basis of the incident radiation is used (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-311144).